


Back To December

by KookiemonsterV



Series: Can I be any cheesier? [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: very cheesy but, you know you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiemonsterV/pseuds/KookiemonsterV
Summary: He made a mistake but everything can be fixed right?





	Back To December

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 from Richie's point of view Inspired once again from a Taylor Swift song :)

Richie found himself being pushed away trying to kiss Eddie again.

“No Richie, this isn’t happening. What makes you think you can kiss me after the way you ended things? I never even got an explanation…”

Eddie sat back down wiping his lips in anger along with a few tears making Richie heart ache

After a few minutes of silence Richie decided to speak

 

“I’m so glad you made time to see me Eds… How’s life?”

He knew the only reason Eddie agreed to see him was the scarf he still sleeps with every night, yeah the scarf happens to belong to Eddie.

Eddie gave a disbelieving laugh

“My life? Good. Busy. Busier than ever actually,just trying to get my mind off… never mind. why do you suddenly care? What changed from the night you decided to stop having anything to do with me?”

Richie’s hand went through his bushy hair the way he always did when he was nervous trying to remember that night again and everything that led up to it

 

_Richie was just on his way back from work when he decided to stop and get groceries_

_“Trashmouth Tozier?! Is that you?”_

_A loud bump on his back confirmed what he already suspected, His best friend from high school. They haven’t seen each other since_

_“Bowers?! Dude what are you doing here?”_

_They ended up at the bar not too far from the grocery store. That was the problem with Henry, he always had this effect on Richie making him do whatever he wants. They were already on their 4 th drink_

_“I’m telling you trashmouth! They always want something from you, whether it’s money or a ring or for you to ‘take care of your own son’ as if that’s our job! You’re lucky you can still do whatever the hell you want and what you want is to be free”_

_Richie’s head was already spinning but he drowned another shot_

_“Nah my Eds isn’t like that and I’m still free as a bird! I can do whatever I want”_

_Henry signalled the bartender to pour them another one and put a hand on Richie’s shoulder_

_“Oh yeah? So you’re telling me you never pay for him?”_

_Richie shook his head trying to think clearly through the cloud that was sitting on his brain making it harder and harder to remember what he told himself to nor forget earlier_

_“That’s different cause he’s still in college and his mom isn’t paying for anything, I have a job right?”_

_Was Eddie only with him for his money?_

_“Trashmouth if you’re really as free as you say you are you should know there’s a guy over there who keeps smiling over here looking at you”_

_When he thinks about it he did buy Eddie’s drink when they first met and he always pays for… everything! Right? And does Eddie ever try to pay?! Maybe? He can’t think straight right now_

_“Hey there handsome can I buy you a drink?”_

“I just… haven’t been sleeping Eddie. I keep playing back everything that happened and I know it’s all my fault but I can’t fix it! I messed up okay? You’ll never forgive me because I don’t deserve your forgiveness! But I can’t… let you go”

Richie could tell Eddie’s guard was up, not that he could blame him.

“Why Richie? It’s killing me to know what I did that was so bad you couldn’t even look me in the eye when you dumped me”

Richie put his head in his hands. That was the last thing he wanted Eddie to think, none of this was his fault.

_Richie got home, by the second the door closed behind him he fell apart. Leaning on it for support he couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face and for the first time in his life he wept._

_He almost went home with that guy, what kind of person is he?_

_He didn’t deserve Eddie and it’s not going to take long for Eddie to understand that too._

_He’s going to be all alone._

_He can’t keep pretending like he’s good enough, it’s embarrassing and disgusting. The fear of what’s going to happen crept into his mind._

_The bottle of vodka found its way to Richie’s hands; he decided it’s a good idea to look at photos of them together. The tears and alcohol making his vision blurry. The picture he was holding was them sitting in Richie’s car in the summer, Eddie tried driving it and instead of helping him Richie just laughed and took the photo._

_In any other circumstances that photo would have been hilarious; Eddie’s terrified face always made him laugh but not today._

_“I am such a shitty person”_

_Richie dialled Eddie’s number clearing his throat so it won’t be obvious he’s been crying._

_“Hey Rich when are you coming over tonight? Stan made me promise I’ll warn him before you arrive”_

_He quickly pushed the phone away from his mouth so Eddie won’t hear the sob he couldn’t hold_

_“Rich? What’s going on?”_

_This is for Eddie’s best interest he kept telling himself, how else could he do this?_

_“Eddie, I just want to be honest. I don’t know what I want anymore… “_

_“What?”_

 

Eddie’s voice broke his heart but he can’t keep pretending

_“I don’t…_

_I don’t want you…anymore_

_Bye Eddie”_

_The second he hung up the phone he caught a glimpse of the roses Eddie brought him a few days ago- they were dying._

“No Eddie none of this is because of you! I’m the asshole I’m the reason it all went to shit! You’re perfect”

Richie got up from where he was seating to get closer to Eddie who finally stopped crying

“I go back to that December night all the time Eds, I never stopped thinking about you”

 

_The months flew by slowly, but that day was special – it was Eddie’s birthday. Richie had been staring at his phone for hours talking himself into and out of calling him._

_“It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you” he typed almost sending it but his phone died. Richie threw the phone at the wall completely breaking the screen._

_He sighed and started looking for his old phone that was hiding in one of his drawers he just had no idea in which one_

_Then he found it- Eddie’s scarf._

_It smelled just like him intoxicating him, filling his head with images of holding him, kissing him, loving him._

_That was the first night he fell asleep in a long time._

Richie got on his knees taking Eddie’s hands into his own his eyes pleading silently that Eddie would look at him

“This is me, swallowing my pride and saying I'm sorry for that night. You gave me all your love and I disappointed you, I'd go back in time and change it but I can't! I miss you so much and I don’t care that I’m not good enough I love you and I can’t live without you, Please Eddie can you at least look at me?”

Eddie puffy red eyes found Richie’s watering eyes and what felt like electric shock went through them causing them to stand up

 

“Wait this is what this is about? You think you’re not good enough for me?”

Richie nodded taking his glasses off

“I know I’m not but that doesn’t change the fact I have and always will love you.”

Eddie shook his head and his hands turned into fists

“I really feel like punching you right now”

Richie laughed “So do it”

 

He closed his eyes waiting for the first blow to hit him; Eddie can do anything he wants to him as long as they’re together

“I think I have a better idea”

 

Eddie’s lips came out of nowhere; Richie put his hands around him holding him just in case he’ll disappear. They came out for air, Eddie’s head fitted perfectly on Richie’s chest

“Promise me you’ll never do anything this stupid again” he whispered

“Can’t promise that but what I can promise is that I’ll never let you go”

“Idiot”

“Your idiot”  

Richie started sniffing Eddie’s hair, the smell he’s been missing

“Does this mean I can get my scarf back?”

They both laughed but Eddie didn’t know the reason Richie was laughing was that he knew he’s never giving that scarf back.

 


End file.
